


La casa sulla neve

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aran Ojiro is a overthinking mess, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homesickness, Kita Birthday Week 2020, Kita Shinsuke is just vibing in this one, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: Kita ha un problema (forse) che Alan può risolvere e Alan ha un problema che solo Kita può risolvere. Si chiama simbiosi, questa. O scambio equivalente. Scambio equivalente funziona meglio. (Forse) Kita ha bisogno di lui e Alan capita qui nel momento giusto. (Forse) è qui che dovrebbe stare. (Forse) si possono aiutare a vicenda.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	La casa sulla neve

_ Oh I miss the comfort of this house _

_ (Where we are) (Where we are) _

_ -Of Monsters and Men _

  
  
  


Alan sta in piedi in mezzo al giardino coperto di un primo strato di ghiaccio, poco dopo l’alba, e pensa che forse non dovrebbe trovarsi qui. Non a quest’ora. Non in questo posto. Non in questo momento dell’anno. Si sta mordendo la lingua da così tanto da sentire una specie di intorpidimento e sente il bisogno di togliersi i guanti e infilare le mani in un qualche stagno ghiacciato, o anche sulla terra nuda, per darsi una regolata e tornare in sé.

No, non dovrebbe trovarsi qui.

Stringe le mani intorno alla valigia dieci per venti, che sua madre continua a dirgli essere una manna dal cielo per gli spostamenti rapidi, visto che è considerata una valigia a mano con tutti i comfort di una valigia vera, e lui non ha detto niente sul colore vivace, perché sua madre sembrava essere così orgogliosa del suo acquisto (e il giallo brillante costava meno del nero o del rosso che invece voleva Alan). Stringe forte il manubrio della valigia, si chiede perché ha seguito un impulso così stupido. Certo non per fare contento Kita. Kita non sarà proprio contento. Dovrebbe girare su se stesso e andare via. Che cosa gli è venuto i mente? No, no. Dovrebbe tornare indietro adesso prima che...

Alan sente le mani, avvolte dai guanti, sudare nonostante il freddo intorno a lui. (Se fossero alla vecchia casa…)(No.)(Non c’entra nulla.)(Non cambierebbe nulla.)(Crede.) Deve prendere un respiro profondo e calmarsi. Non capisce perché è così nervoso, poi. È una semplice visita a un amico. Eh. No. Alan dovrebbe tornare all’università prima che nevichi.

Il velo di ghiaccio è caduto su tutti i campi nei dintorni e, anche se non ha nevicato, ha colorato di bianco ogni filo d’erba per chilometri e chilometri. I semi di riso sono morti a causa del freddo e, guardando in alto, Alan riesce a vedere dei nuvoloni neri all’orizzonte, così come sa che sono sopra di lui. Se non cadrà neve, cadrà grandine e sembra che abbiano aspettato il suo arrivo, prima di incombere come vere e proprie minacce. E non fa vento. Non ce n'è nemmeno un alito freddo. Nessun rumore. È tutto così fermo e irreale qui intorno da fare paura. La neve completerebbe il quadro di questo posto che somiglia a un set di un film horror.

Kita odia la neve. 

Alan si guarda intorno. Il cortile aperto e quello che sembra un terreno a maggese a ridosso dei muri. Kita gli ha sempre parlato di come se ne sarebbe andato in campagna ad aiutare la sua famiglia dopo il diploma e di come le piante che ha tenuto nella casa di città le avrebbe portate nella sua nuova casa. A volte, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Kita iniziava a farfugliare nozioni di botanica, senza rendersene conto, categorizzava gli insetti e poi rimaneva in silenzio a guardare le piante nei vasi, o a guardare fuori dalla finestra di un locale, mentre bevevano bubble tea. Di quei momenti, ad Alan sono rimasti i ricordi degli occhi di Kita, concentrati su altro (non su Alan), ma nemmeno una parola che poteva aiutarlo a non uccidere le piante da appartamento. Ma Kita deve essere bravo con le piante. Conosce i loro ritmi. Sa come trattarle. Ha abbastanza pazienza da esaudire ogni loro capriccio, per farle crescere e fiorire.

E per questo Kita deve essere di cattivo umore. Le sue risaie sono gelate e vuote, l’inverno interrompe il ritmo dei raccolti, interrompe anche la crescita delle piante che non sono abituate alla neve e Kita è sempre stato un ragazzo paziente, ma non per questo non si irrita o non si frustra mai, anzi. Il problema è che non tutti se ne rendono conto. Di sicuro si sarà dato alla pulizia di questa sua casetta, o altre attività che solo lui può trovare rilassanti e non sta rispondendo a Omimi, non sta dando segni di vita, come se anche lui si fosse addormentato insieme ai suoi campi, quindi, forse...

E anche Alan ha un problema. Uno stupido. Che solo Kita può risolvere, perché lui è logico e non si fa mai trasportare dalle emozioni e potrebbe dargli una risposta sincera, senza fare giri di parole, senza addolcire nessuna pillola.

Kita ha un problema  _ (forse) _ che Alan può risolvere e Alan ha un problema che solo Kita può risolvere. Si chiama simbiosi, questa. O scambio equivalente. Scambio equivalente funziona meglio.  _ Forse _ Kita ha bisogno di lui e Alan capita qui nel momento giusto.  _ Forse _ è qui che dovrebbe stare.  _ Forse _ si possono aiutare a vicenda.

Alan si inumidisce le labbra e si rende conto di quanto faccia freddo, mentre sbuffa e una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica si forma davanti alle sue labbra. Nevicherà. Sembra cielo da neve, questo, è bianco e non sembra avere un vero e proprio limite. La sua valigia a mano sta diventando sempre più fredda. Se rimarrà qui, fermo, forse anche Alan gelerà. Non ha mai nevicato in città. Faceva sempre troppo caldo o troppo freddo. Dal cielo cadevano sempre gocce di ghiaccio oppure della pioggia densa che non permetteva a nessuno di vedere oltre il proprio naso. Nevicherà. Ne è sicuro, ora. 

Nella vecchia casa sarebbe stato più facile, forse Alan non avrebbe nemmeno pensato, prima di entrare. Sapeva i trucchi per aprire le porte, da quali finestre poteva entrare, in quali momenti era giusto farsi vedere. Quella era -casa. Una specie di seconda casa, sì, un posto in cui muoversi in libertà, in cui anche lui apparteneva. Ma qui…

Alan si inumidisce le labbra, abbassa la testa. Dovrebbe tornare all’università. Che ci fa qui? Perché ha preso l’aereo? Perché non ha nemmeno il coraggio di avvicinarsi alla porta per bussare? No. No, ha fatto solo una...

La porta della casetta si apre, spostandosi verso destra, sotto le mani pallide di Kita, seduto in ginocchio, che guarda prima verso gli scalini dell’entrata, con le palpebre socchiuse e poi verso l’alto, per controllare che la porta scorra senza intoppi. Quando il suo sguardo scende di nuovo verso Alan, inclina un po’ la testa, ma non cambia molto espressione. Rimane a guardarlo, in attesa che Alan dica qualcosa. Non si muove. Non sembra né felice, né irritato. Lui, semplicemente sta. Seduto in ginocchio, Kita attende una spiegazione. Sembra quasi pretenderla. Ma non dice una parola.

E il cuore di Alan manca un battito per lo spavento. Se prima gli sudavano solo le mani, adesso sente una vampata alla base del collo e il freddo intorno a lui è scomparso. Doveva tornarsene all’università quando poteva, prima di essere visto, ora non sa che fare. Si morde l’interno della guancia e prende un respiro profondo. È inutile tirarsi indietro adesso, crede. Ed è felice di vedere Kita, che lo studia coi suoi occhi intensi anche se non è sicuro che il sentimento sia corrisposto.

Lascia la valigia e si passa un guanto sul viso (è freddo). Sospira. “Credo di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba” ammette. Non riesce a reggere lo sguardo di Kita, deve guardare da qualche altra parte. Gli pizzica il naso. Doveva scappare quando poteva. “Non so cosa fare.”

Kita non risponde. Rimane in silenzio. Anche se Alan sta guardando per terra, riesce a sentire il suo sguardo su di lui, come se lo stesse perforando e c’è questa punta di vergogna, che gli fa sentire ancora più caldo. Sente di star sudando per il nervosismo. Lo detesta. Preferirebbe non farlo. Sudare. E sentirsi così, certo, ovvio. Sudare e sentirsi così.

Sente Kita scivolare di lato, per fargli spazio per entrare in casa. “Preparo il bagno” gli dice, alzandosi in piedi, poi fa un gesto con la mano, per invitarlo accanto a lui. Non sorride, non aggrotta le sopracciglia. Se c’è una cosa che non cambierà mai, deve essere il modo in cui Kita risponde alle sorprese. 

Alan sospira, riprendendo la valigia, per trascinarla con lui verso l’entrata.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alan non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stanco o di quanto avesse freddo, fino a quando non è entrato nella vasca e non ha sentito ogni muscolo del suo corpo rilassarsi. Non ha capito quanto fosse nervoso, fino a che Kita non ha strofinato il panno sulla sua schiena, per aiutarlo a lavarsi, prima di entrare in vasca. E non si era reso conto di quanto Kita gli fosse mancato, fino a quando non aveva sentito la sua voce chiedergli di non incurvarsi, mentre stava seduto. 

E ora ammollo nell’acqua, con Kita che giocherella con un dito in acqua e la guancia posata sulla ceramica (lui il bagno se lo è già fatto) sente gli occhi chiudersi e le conseguenze di un viaggio impulsivo, non programmato e fatto in tutta fretta sulle spalle. Alan vorrebbe poter dormire adesso. È solo stanco e ci sono cose a cui dovrebbe pensare, ma che preferisce non vedere adesso. Gli piace questo momento perché, se chiude gli occhi, se si lascia trasportare gli sembra di essere tornato nella vecchia casa di Kita. E che le cose siano più semplici di quello che sono adesso. 

Alan posa la nuca sulla parte asciutta della vasca, su cui anche Kita ha posato il braccio e così anche la guancia e lo guarda in silenzio, cosa che fa scappare un sorriso ad Alan. Perché può tenere gli occhi chiusi o guardare da un’altra parte, ma lo sguardo di Kita riesce sempre a percepirlo, come se fosse un tocco, o un qualche suo modo per richiamarlo. 

Gira la testa verso di lui e gli spruzza sul naso un po’ d’acqua, per fargli cambiare espressione. Anche per giocare un po’. Gli sembra essere passato tanto tempo, da quando loro due hanno giocato insieme. Troppo tempo. 

Kita corruccia la fronte e si tira indietro, asciugandosi il viso con la manica del maglione e Alan non riesce a trattenere la sua mezza risata, prima di posare i gomiti sui bordi della vasca e girarsi verso di lui con tutto il corpo. “Colpito” sussurra e sente la sua voce uscire roca. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di non aver parlato poi così tanto. Si stropiccia un occhio, guarda Kita assottigliare lo sguardo e poi sospirare, prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo. Non protesta. Non si lamenta nemmeno. 

Kita sta aspettando la sua spiegazione, ma non per questo la chiederà. Rimane al bordo della vasca, per fargli compagnia, perché loro hanno sempre fatto così, fin dal primo liceo, quando si sono incontrati e la schiena di Alan, aveva detto Kita, era piena di nei e croste. Venivano da delle brutte abitudini di Alan, diceva lui. Perché Alan non si metteva la crema solare e perché a volte si grattava, graffiandosi e facendosi male. Neanche volesse strapparsi via la pelle. Kita aveva usato un’espressione del genere. Come se volesse strapparsi via la pelle. Mentre diceva questo, per la prima volta, ha passato le dita sulla schiena di Alan. Sembrava deluso.

Erano poco più che bambini, ma Alan lo ricorda benissimo, quel giorno. Loro due si conoscevano appena, era il primo trimestre del primo anno al liceo e Omimi li aveva lasciati da soli per fare chissà che cosa, scomparendo nei corridoi, per poi non tornare più. Lo sguardo di Kita ha sempre avuto un peso non indifferente su chiunque gli stesse intorno, ma quel giorno Alan ne ha sentito per la prima volta la pressione. Pensa di riuscire a sentire ancora quella frase che gli ha detto Kita, quella volta. 

Anche senza concentrarsi, senza fare troppi sforzi. Riesce a sentirlo chiedergli:  _ perché non ti prendi cura di te stesso? _

“La vasca” dice Kita, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Alan torna a studiare il suo viso. Lo stava per dimenticare. Stava per dimenticare dove e quando si trovavano. Deve stare più attento. “È più piccola della nostra. Ci entri a malapena.”

Alan sbatte le palpebre e guarda la vasca quadrata in cui si trova. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare la sera per farsi un bagno del genere, ma Kita ha detto che, la prima cosa da fare, dopo un viaggio, è riposare il corpo. Alan si sarebbe dovuto lavare con un bagno caldo poi dovrebbe dormire, secondo quello che dice. Anche questa è una cosa di Kita che forse non cambierà mai. È premuroso a modo suo. 

La vasca non è proprio piccola, ma non è nemmeno grande. Alan allunga un po’ la gamba, per vedere fino a dove può arrivare, nonostante si trovi appoggiato sul lato lungo, e si rende conto di dover comunque tenere il ginocchio piegato. A casa di Kita non succedeva. Ma è anche vero che…

“Sei diventato più alto” interrompe i suoi pensieri Kita. “Forse non entreresti neanche nell’altra vasca.”

Alan piega di nuovo il ginocchio, abbandonando la testa indietro, per continuare a guardare Kita. “L’avete già venduta?” gli chiede. Si deve schiarire la voce. 

È stanco. Non si era reso conto di quanto lo fosse, prima di quel momento. Vorrebbe sentirsi rispondere di no. Vorrebbe avere l’illusione che quella casa in città in cui Kita è cresciuto, in cui lui lo è andato a trovare e in cui hanno studiato insieme, mangiato insieme e anche litigato, abbia ancora il cognome di Kita all’entrata e che non sia ancora andata persa. Non sa perché ha questo bisogno. Sa solo che è qualcosa che gli sembra importante. Un simbolo. Una metafora? Qualcosa che sente di star perdendo, comunque. 

Kita giocherella con l’acqua della vasca, girandoci dentro l’indice e creando un piccolo turbinello. “Sì” gli risponde. “Una coppia con due figli. Erano contenti, perché il cortile è abbastanza grande perché i figli possano giocare.”

Alan è stanco. “Capisco.” Forse per questo sente come se qualcosa si fosse strappato nel suo petto. Non ci vuole fare caso. “Meglio così” prova a dire. 

Kita assottiglia lo sguardo e pizzica l’acqua perché uno schizzo arrivi in faccia ad Alan. “Colpito” sussurra. Poi i lati delle sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso dolce, che fa sorridere Alan suo malgrado. Il sorriso di Kita è bellissimo. Gli fa venire voglia di vederlo ancora. E ancora. E ancora. E ancora. E…

E Alan è stanco. Dovrebbe andare davvero a dormire. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kita è seduto davanti alla porta di casa, guarda verso l’alto qualcosa che Alan, dalla sua posizione, non può vedere. Tiene una coperta sulle spalle e una tazza di tè tra le mani. Davvero. Lui non cambia mai. È rassicurante. 

Gli aveva detto di andare a dormire e di riposare, ma Alan, per quanto possa essere stanco, non è riuscito a convincere gli occhi a chiudersi, si è girato da un lato all’altro, prima sul fianco destro, poi su quello sinistro e l’unica cosa che è riuscito a ottenere dallo stare sdraiato è la frustrazione di tanti pensieri in testa che non vogliono andare via. Lo detesta. Per questo preferisce raggiungere Kita e sedersi accanto a lui, con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo puntato verso il giardino, piuttosto che al cielo. 

Alan riesce a percepire come Kita abbassi lo sguardo, per registrare la sua presenza, prima di tornare a guardare le nuvole bianche sopra casa sua. Non si muove. Non dice niente, ma sente di nuovo un lato delle labbra alzarsi e uno stupido sorriso soddisfatto stamparsi sul suo viso. Nemmeno fosse un bambino. Pensava di essere cresciuto, in questi anni. 

È un loro segreto. Nessuno lo sa. È davvero imbarazzante. 

Solo Kita sa che Alan adora essere guardato. O meglio. Non guardato. Osservato. Gli piace quando si trova sul campo di pallavolo, ovvio, sì, quando schiaccia e fa punto e lo stadio esulta e lui viene inquadrato dalla telecamera e tutti lo vedono ed esultano per lui. Ma gli piace anche quando si trova fuori dal campo e ha qualche svista, o fa qualche cosa di piccolo che può sembrare bizzarro. E Kita gli passa l’acqua perché sembra disidratato, o gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, perché sembra giù, o gli sorride, perché sembra felice. Ad Alan piace essere osservato e a Kita piace osservare. Deve essere per questo che sono amici. In un certo senso si completano nelle loro abitudini. Ma è una cosa strana da pensare. Di sicuro non è una cosa che si può dire ad alta voce. 

Alan si stropiccia un occhio e il cielo che gli era sembrato da neve, ha iniziato a far cadere dei fiocchi così delicati da danzare in mezzo al cielo e cadere per terra, posandosi sul ghiaccio. Questa neve sarà difficile da spalare. È la neve che ha rovinato il raccolto di Kita. Chissà cosa ne pensa lui. Alan sente un po’ freddo. La neve porta anche umidità. Nella vecchia casa, non nevicava mai. L’umidità faceva male alle ossa della nonna.

Kita fa scivolare la coperta che aveva sulle spalle, sulle spalle di Alan, coprendolo con un movimento che sembra essere ben studiato del polso. Poi torna a bere il suo tè, guardando verso l’alto. 

“Così hai freddo tu” gli fa notare Alan con una smorfia. È incredibile come quest’idiota pensi sempre a tutto solo sulla superficie e poi dimentichi le cose più profonde. Dal tanto essere osservato da Kita, Alan ha iniziato a osservarlo indietro. È un circolo senza fine. Si muove un po’ verso Kita, scivolando sul pavimento di legno e allunga un braccio con la coperta, per posarla anche sulle sue spalle. “Meglio.”

Kita non risponde, ma gira la testa verso Alan e questa volta lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Anche questa è una cosa a cui Alan è abituato. Kita osserva anche da molto vicino. Forse è uno dei punti da cui più gli piace osservare. È inutile pensarci più del necessario. A capirci qualcosa della testa di Kita è solo Kita, sua nonna anche, e, va bene, Omimi, quando viene illuminato dall’ispirazione divina e sembra riuscire, in quei pochissimi secondi, a capire di Kita ogni movimento e pensiero. Alan sembra essere stato escluso da questo circolo di comprensione. Non importa. 

Sistema la coperta sulle loro spalle e guarda verso il cortile. Nonostante non ci sia molto da vedere in cortile, tranne, beh, la neve (che dopo i primi cinque minuti diventa noiosa) e gli occhi un pochino gli bruciano. 

“Ho la sensazione che, finché tu sarai qui, non smetterà di nevicare” dice Kita, passandogli una tazza di tè che teneva accanto. Ne aveva due, quindi. Sapeva che Alan non sarebbe riuscito a dormire? Allora perché mandarlo a letto? 

Alan sbatte le palpebre ancora una volta. Non capisce mai quello che passa per la testa di Kita (quasi mai) e Kita lo sa, per questo si sforza di parlare ed essere chiaro nei suoi discorsi. “Mi dispiace” gli risponde, prendendo la tazza tra le mani. È calda. Ha un buon odore. La piccola casa profuma di tè adesso. Gli piace. “So che la neve non ti piace.”

Kita non si è girato verso il cortile. Continua a guardare Alan. Va bene così. “Non ho sentimenti forti contro la neve” gli fa sapere. Sistema la coperta ancora una volta sulle spalle. La tiene ben stretta con la mano libera, perché non cada. “Ma è difficile che le persone escano di casa, quando nevica, e sembra che tu non possa fare niente, per sistemare gli errori che hai fatto d’estate o d’autunno. Puoi solo aspettare. Sperare che quello che hai fatto basti. Io so che basta e so di aver fatto quello che dovevo fare. La neve però dà troppo tempo per pensare.”

Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non è da te, questo” gli fa notare. Adesso anche lui guarda Kita, stanno spalla contro spalla sotto una coperta troppo leggera con una finestra per guardare fuori e nessuno dei due sta guardando fuori. Sono davvero arrivati a questo punto, quindi. Kita sembra più pallido dell’ultima volta in cui si sono incontrati. Non è stato molto tempo fa, però. Qualche settimana fa? Sembra anche più magro. Come ha fatto a non rendersene conto prima? Posa la tazza sul pavimento. “Kita, tu…?”

“È solo una…” parlano nello stesso momento. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbatte le palpebre. Kita fa un cenno con la mano, per invitarlo a continuare a parlare, ma Alan scuote la testa. Non è da Kita, non prendersi cura di se stesso. Forse non sta capendo la situazione. Deve sapere di più, prima di parlare. “È solo una questione di abitudine. Dà l’idea che si debba fare qualcosa per un risultato. Non ho mai pensato alle mie abitudini in così larga scala. Fare qualcosa e aspettare che venga bene. È nuovo. È eccitante, anche. Ma non ci sono abituato.” Kita abbassa lo sguardo. “Penso ci voglia ancora tempo.”

Alan annuisce piano. C’è qualcosa che non gli vuole dire, si vede. Ma se non ne parla, forse, non è ancora pronto a dirlo ad alta voce. Forse non è pronto a dirlo ad Alan in particolare. Qualcun altro potrebbe capire meglio. 

Deglutisce, girando la tazza di tè tra le mani. “Forse anche io” si sente dire a mezza voce. “Ancora non sono abituato.”

Kita torna a guardarlo con la testa inclinata, prima di alzare la mano e posarla sull’orecchio più lontano di Alan, per tirarlo verso di lui. Più che Kita che lo tira, è Kita che lo invita verso di lui. Guida la testa sulla sua spalla e gli accarezza la nuca con la punta delle dita. È un tocco che fa venire i brividi ad Alan, mentre si appoggia su Kita. Ha la pelle d’oca e forse Kita se ne è reso conto, perché sistema la coperta su Alan, prima di appoggiare la testa su di lui, a sua volta.

Ha perso la sua posa composta, Kita. Un piede è scivolato in avanti, a un certo punto della loro conversazione, e l’altro ha trovato posto sotto il ginocchio. “Finché sarai qui, nevicherà” ripete a bassa voce Kita, poi torna ad accarezzargli la testa. “E va bene.” Piano piano. Solo con la punta delle dita. “D’inverno nevica, va bene.” È una sensazione piacevole. La voce di Kita suona come una ninna nanna, e fa più caldo vicino a lui, non si sente il freddo se sono seduti così. 

Alan sistema la testa sulla sua spalla e, senza rendersene conto, si addormenta, cadendo su Kita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Alan apre gli occhi, Kita non sta dormendo accanto a lui, o sotto di lui, o in qualsiasi posizione intorno a lui. Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre e chiude gli occhi più volte. No. Kita non sta sdraiato qui intorno ma… ma Alan ha due coperte addosso e c’è un odore di tempura per tutta la stanza.

Alan si stropiccia un occhio e si alza a sedere, per riuscire a vedere Kita, con il suo grembiule bianco e delle bacchette in mano, che frigge pesce. Sembra anche essere molto concentrato. Alan sorride, alzando un ginocchio, per potercisi appoggiare. “Ehi” lo chiama, alzando la mano.

Kita alza lo sguardo dai fornelli, assottigliandolo, prima di rilassare i muscoli facciali in un sorriso lieve. “Ehi” risponde. Poi torna a cucinare. Muove le bacchette tra le dita, ha aperto la finestra alla sua sinistra, e fa un po’ freddo, ma non sembra preoccuparsene. 

“Kita” lo chiama ancora Alan. Si alza in piedi e cerca di non far cadere le coperte dalle spalle. Non sa come fare la domanda e ha la testa annebbiata dal sonno. È come se neanche Kita fosse reale per lui, adesso. Ha voglia di allungare il braccio e accarezzargli la guancia, giusto per essere sicuro di essersi svegliato. Il Kita che vive nella sua testa sorriderebbe e gli direbbe quanto è sentimentale e sdolcinato. Il vero Kita -chissà come risponderebbe, lui. Forse muoverebbe il viso e anche lui direbbe di non essere così sentimentale. C’è un confine sottile tra quello che Alan e Kita fanno e quello che fanno delle coppie vere. Alan se ne rende conto, ma non sa che farci, con quest’informazione.

Quando erano al liceo, per sviare, o anche per cercare di capire, o perché lo pensava sinceramente, Alan ha detto più volte a Omimi che il suo rapporto con Kita ricordava quello di una vecchia coppia sposata. Erano le piccole cose. Come parlavano. Come Omimi capiva quasi sempre Kita, o anche quando Kita non trovava il tempo di spiegarsi. Omimi, a sua volta, pensava che il rapporto tra Alan e Kita fosse più intimo. Non ha mai sottolineato nessun comportamento, né li ha presi in giro per la loro vicinanza, ma forse proprio per questo i suoi commenti sono rimasti in testa ad Alan. Perché Omimi era serio. Quei commenti gli hanno fatto realizzare che il rapporto che ha con Kita è particolare, perché Omimi non ha mai voluto dire qualcosa di nocivo o dispregiativo. Aveva solo sottolineato un fatto ovvio a tutti. Anche se non tutti hanno capito un particolare importante in questo rapporto:  _ è solo Alan.  _

In un momento di panico, il primo pensiero di Alan è stato andare da Kita. Anzi. Il suo non è stato nemmeno un pensiero cosciente. Si è lasciato trasportare qui dal puro istinto. Ma il sentimento, o l’emozione che sia, non è ricambiato. Almeno. Non crede. Non da Kita. 

Alan sa che Kita è in un momento delicato, ma sa anche di non essere stato chiamato. Kita non lo ha cercato. Non può essere un sentimento corrisposto, quello di Alan. Kita ha deciso di risolvere il problema da solo. Non perché è impossibile avere un aiuto da Alan, ma perché, guardando al mondo con gli occhi di Kita, loro due, Alan e Kita, non sono una soluzione logica. Alan lo sapeva già. Niente di nuovo. La vecchia casa è stata venduta. Qui non c’è nessuno spazio che possa essere considerato  _ loro. _ Non importa. Rimangono comunque amici. 

Alan si siede dall’altra parte della cucina, puntando i gomiti sulla ceramica e guardando Kita afferrare pesce e verdura con le bacchette, per controllare la cottura. Sta aspettando che Alan parli. Ogni tanto alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Ma non fa domande. Aspetta soltanto. 

Alan si passa ancora una volta una mano sul viso, prima di sbadigliare e chinare la testa verso la ceramica. “Cosa prepari?”

“Tempura.” Kita giocherella con le bacchette, girando la zucchina in pastella nella pentola. “Non aspettavo visite.”

Alan sospira, allungando le braccia di lato. Ha imparato tanto tempo fa che non importa quello che lui sente per le altre persone, se il sentimento non è corrisposto. Alan non avrebbe mai venduto la casa in città, perché per lui quella casa era importante, conteneva dei ricordi preziosi, e non averla più voleva dire —voleva dire non tornare indietro, ecco. Voleva dire che Kita si sarebbe trasferito qui, in campagna, lontano da tutto e da tutti, a tempo indefinito, e che questo è il suo nuovo posto in cui mettere radici. Alan questo non sarebbe riuscito a farlo. In questa casa non c’è spazio per lui. 

Va bene così. 

“Tua nonna?” chiede ancora, posando una guancia sulla mano. 

Kita sbatte le palpebre. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce per un attimo, prima di ricominciare a funzionare. “Alla casa paterna” risponde tornando a controllare la tempura. 

“Perché tu non sei alla casa paterna?” Alan si inumidisce le labbra e si stringe nella coperta. Guarda Kita dal basso, appoggiato alla ceramica, studiando le sue espressioni. È una domanda lecita, crede. Kita non parla, se non gli fai domande, perché dimentica quello che sanno gli altri e quello che sa lui è che ci sono differenze tra le due cose. Quando gli si fa notare la mancanza di informazioni, decide lui cosa dire e che cosa no. A quel punto è una sua scelta cosciente. “Non c’erano stanze?” gli offre. 

Kita alza una spalla. “Nonna vuole che provi a vivere per un po’ da solo.” Non ne sembra essere entusiasta. Muove le bacchette. Tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla pentola. “Per crescere. Vivere la vita da scapolo.”

Alan non vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere, ma è quello che fa. Si porta una mano sulle labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, per non essere troppo maleducato, ma riesce a sentire Kita fulminarlo con lo sguardo. “Scusa” mormora, cercando di controllare la risata. Agita una mano per aria, anche se farlo non porta nulla di buono. “Scusa, scusa. È solo che…” 

Kita sorride alla pentola. “È perché ho detto vita da scapolo.” Ha capito l’ironia. Arriccia il naso. Vuole ridere. 

“Ci sono tanti modi per descriverti, ma scapolo non mi sembra il modo giusto.”

“È quello che sono, però” risponde lui, con la testa un po’ inclinata. “Un uomo non sposato.”

“La nonna deve essere triste che alla veneranda età di vent’anni tu non abbia ancora l’anello al dito” scherza Alan, stropicciandosi un occhio. “Che delusione,  _ Kita-san.” _

“Lo è per davvero.” Kita è così serio che, se non lo conoscesse, Alan si farebbe un po’ paura. Afferra una verdura, per posarla nel cestino ricoperto di fazzoletti, perché assorbano l’olio bollente. “Per questo mi ha mandato qui. Pensa che, se rimango troppo vicino a lei, mi dimenticherò la mia missione della vita.”

“Sposarti.”

“E darle dei bisnipoti.”

“Ah, beh, allora!” esclama Alan, alzando le mani in aria. Kita sbuffa una risata e stanno entrambi scherzando, ma il senso del discorso non cambia molto. Questa casa è piccolina ed è molto lontana dalla casa paterna. Per quanto Kita stia tenendo duro per seguire le volontà della nonna, Alan ne è sicuro, in questa casetta non può essere del tutto felice. E deve sentirsi solo. Di sicuro. 

Alan si toglie la coperta da sopra le spalle, la piega con quanta precisione può, per poi posare sul pavimento, accanto ai suoi piedi. 

“Qui è molto tranquillo” lo rassicura Kita. Il suo tono di voce è calmo, monotono. Chissà se ci crede per davvero in quello che dice. “Non mi trovo male. Ho sempre cose da fare, poi. Ma non so proprio come posso trovare qualcuno, anche se vivo da solo. Qualcuno da sposare poi…”

“Non ci pensare.” Alan stira la schiena e, con due passi lunghi e veloci, si mette in piedi vicino a Kita, mostrandogli i denti con un sorriso. “Per ora qua sto io, ti va?” Gli sfila dalle mani le bacchette. “Così puoi controllare il riso.”

Kita deve alzare un po’ il mento per guardarlo, soprattutto quando sono così vicini. Guarda Alan, poi la pentola e alla fine il riso. Sembra star pensando a qualcosa. Quando osserva Alan lo fa con una serietà allarmante che fa venire ancora più voglia di sorridere. “Pensavo…” inizia a dire. Si interrompe. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Poi sbuffa una risata, reagendo a una battuta che deve aver sentito o capito soltanto lui. “Già” mormora, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. (Neanche dovesse nascondere il suo viso.) “Il riso.” Sembra nervoso. Perché? 

Che reazione strana. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I loro due futon sono vicini e Alan è sdraiato con le spalle rivolte verso Kita. Guarda la parete della casa e pensa che in questo posto ci sia troppo silenzio. Non se n’era reso conto, durante il giorno, perché era troppo preso a seguire i movimenti di Kita è ad ascoltare lui, ma gli unici rumori che arrivano in questa casa sono i passi di Kita (che ora non ci sono)(è sdraiato accanto a lui)(certo non può mettersi a camminare ora), il ronzio del vecchio frigorifero e il verso di un gufo, che sembra essere molto felice di essere vivo. È diverso dalla casa in città. Alan deve farsene una ragione. Questa è la casa da scapolo di Kita. Chiude gli occhi. Si sdraia sulla schiena. 

Non si è innamorato subito di Kita. Lo ha fatto piano piano, giorno per giorno, fino a quando essere innamorato di Kita era diventato una parte fondamentale di lui, un bisogno come respirare e se n’è reso conto il terzo anno di liceo. Ha dovuto mettere insieme tutti i puntini. Ha anche deciso che questo è un problema che deve risolvere da solo. Su questo non può chiedere aiuto a Kita di sicuro.

Alan guarda il soffitto e il silenzio nella stanza è assordante. Non ci sono macchine che passano, o treni, nemmeno la voce di ragazzi che gridano a mezzanotte, senza motivo. Intorno a questa casa non c’è niente. Dentro questa casa ci sono solo Alan e Kita. Si sente solo quel gufo. Il suo bubolare incessante. Chissà quanta roba ha da dire. Chissà con chi parla. 

Alan si gira di fianco. Questa volta dà le spalle al muro, infila il braccio sotto il cuscino e affronta lo sguardo di Kita nel buio. Non è nemmeno sorpreso che adesso lo stia guardando, a dirla tutta. Sarebbe stato più strano il contrario. Quando Kita non lo guarda… è tutto strano. “Ehi” lo chiama. Piega un po’ le ginocchia. Il futon è comodo, soffice. Muovercisi dentro dà una bella sensazione. 

“Ehi” risponde Kita in un sussurro. Non sembra muoversi. Non c’è rumore tra loro e il sole è tramontato tanto tempo fa. Dovrebbe essere più facile addormentarsi, ma…

“C’è troppo silenzio” gli fa notare Alan, e sussurra anche lui, perché alzare la voce, anche se non dà fastidio a nessuno, sembra maleducato adesso, irrispettoso, anche. “Come fai a dormire così?”

Sente Kita sbuffare, forse un sorriso. Si sistema sul cuscino e risponde: “Di solito si dorme meglio, quando c’è silenzio.” 

“Sì, ma non penso che questo sia un po’ troppo?” gli chiede, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere. “È come se non ci fosse nessuno qui intorno. Non ti fa paura? Non iniziano così gli horror?” Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, sospirando. “Potrebbe succedere qualcosa e tu non potresti chiedere aiuto a nessuno. Non ti fa paura?”

Kita si muove nel suo futon. Il silenzio nella stanza è quasi assoluto e il senso di immobilità è diventato un po’ più pesante da quando Alan è arrivato qui, questa mattina. “Tu avresti paura a dormire qui da solo?” gli chiede con la voce bassa. “Eppure qui siamo più al sicuro rispetto alla mia vecchia casa.”

“Ma lì non eri da solo” ribatte Alan. “C’era tua nonna, se fosse successo qualcosa, saresti potuto salire in bicicletta e pedalare fino a casa mia. O fino a Omimi. Poi era anche più facile raggiungerti. Per arrivare fino a qui, ho dovuto prendere un aereo, un treno e un taxi. Che credo mi abbia derubato, ma non sono ancora sicuro. La casa più vicina a questa mi sembra sia a quattro chilometri da qui. Non ti senti solo?”

“Posso pedalare fino a casa di nonna” gli risponde ancora Kita, con un tono calmo. “Se voglio venire da te o da Omimi, mi basterà prendere un taxi, facendomi derubare dal tassista, un treno e poi un aereo. Anche se credo che per vedere Omimi mi basti prendere un treno. Vi sento quasi ogni settimana.”

“E non hai paura” sottolinea Alan, muovendo la testa di lato. “Sei un tipo coraggioso, eh.”

“Tu hai paura?” chiede Kita. Non lo sta giudicando. Lui chiede e basta, per portare avanti la conversazione o forse, Alan spera, per curiosità. “Anche se fuori non c’è niente?”

Alan sa che fuori non c’è niente. È proprio questo il punto. Non c’è niente. Non può succedere niente e sta continuando a nevicare e la neve si sta continuando ad accumulare e questa non è una casa a cui è abituato o a cui appartiene. Questo è proprio il problema. Questo silenzio qua. Questa casa qua. Non ha paura è più...

Kita tira fuori una mano da sotto le lenzuola, per posarla trai loro due futon. Lo invita a prendergli la mano, se ha paura. Muove un dito nel buio, e quello è l’unico segno che ad Alan serve per decidersi a tirare fuori anche lui la mano e posarla su quella di Kita. Non deve fare nient’altro. È Kita che gliela stringe ed è sempre Kita che intreccia le loro dita insieme e le aggiusta perché non sia strano, o difficile, continuare a tenersi per mano.

Forse pensa davvero che Alan sia spaventato e questo è il suo modo di dargli supporto. È anche, e di questo Alan è sicuro, l’unico modo che ha di supportare le persone. E di dare coraggio. Come i bambini. (La cosa peggiore di questo suo gesto è che con Alan funziona.)(Lo tranquillizza.)

Kita è, nonostante la sua facciata fredda e logica, una persona che ama con così tanta cura e tenerezza da fare quasi paura. Alan è stato spaventato dal livello di amore che Kita riesce a dare, senza tradire lui stesso. Ha un candore bambinesco, questo suo amore. Alan si è chiesto a volte se anche lui potesse fare una cosa del genere. Amare in quel modo, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Amare così Kita. Gli sembra impossibile.

Hanno dormito insieme centinaia di volte, quando andavano al liceo. Fino a qualche mese fa, i veglioni erano quasi all’ordine del giorno. Invitavano Omimi, Hitoshi, Akagi… a volte, a casa di Kita si dormiva insieme a tutta la squadra e Kita, prima di mettersi a letto, controllava che tutti fossero coperti e che nessuno scrivesse sulla faccia di nessuno, coi pennarelli indelebili. Giocavano insieme a pallavolo nel suo cortile. Hanno anche rotto un shoji, durante una delle loro partite, e niente batterà mai il panico di sette ragazzi, una palla e una nonna che voleva aiutarli, al pensiero di dire a Kita (andato in bagno) quello che era successo. Era divertente stare con la squadra. Alan preferiva quando, nella vecchia casa di Kita, c’erano solo lui e Kita (e la nonna), però. Questo non lo ha mai detto a nessuno.

Era stato durante uno di quei veglioni con la squadra che Alan si era reso conto di provare dei sentimenti per Kita. Quando, dopo una partita di pallavolo nel cortile di casa sua, Kita gli ha portato un maglione e glielo ha fatto indossare, dicendogli che se non si fosse coperto avrebbe preso il raffreddore. 

Ad Alan piace essere osservato, e questo è il segreto peggio tenuto del mondo. A Kita piace osservare, e questo non è un segreto. Mentre Alan si infilava il maglione e Kita sorrideva, con gli occhi socchiusi, Alan si è sentito così egoista ed egocentrico da volersene andare, girarsi dall’altra parte e tornare a casa, perché Kita non se lo meritava. Come amico. Neanche come qualcos’altro poi.

Non sa perché, nella sua testa, l’amore è così egoista e possessivo. Alan vorrebbe che Kita guardasse soltanto lui e prova un bruciore allo stomaco, quando questa cosa non succede. È orrendo. È al confine col disgustoso, tutto questo, ed è per questo che non gliene ha mai parlato. Se fosse più altruista, o se fosse più simile a Kita e al suo candore -non chiederebbe niente in cambio. Lo potrebbe davvero amare come Kita merita, e potrebbe essere un buon amico. Non penserebbe che gli fa paura rimanere con Kita in questa casa perché potrebbe assuefarsi del suo sguardo. Non odierebbe quel rapporto così innocente che Kita ha con Omimi. Non gli piace.

Alan stringe la mano di Kita. È più piccola della sua. Ci sono dei calli dove prima non c’erano. Sono un po’ più dure di quello che ricordava. La vita nei campi è dura. 

E in effetti Alan ha paura. Qui intorno c’è troppo silenzio.

Il gufo bubola. Alan si inumidisce le labbra.

È passato dai suoi problemi all’università ai suoi problemi con Kita, qui, a Hyogo. E non sta risolvendo nessuno di loro. Certo.  _ Tipico. _

“Sono contento che tu sia venuto fin qui, prima della neve” sussurra Kita, sistemando la testa sul cuscino. “Se avessi deciso di partire adesso, non saresti arrivato. Ma così invece sei qui. E fai rumore. È una cosa bella.”

Alan si morde l’interno delle guance, mentre Kita gli accarezza il dorso della mano con il pollice. Ci mette un po’ a capire quello che Kita voleva dire, forse perché è stanco, forse perché il suono delle sue parole ci mette un po’ ad arrivare alle sue orecchie. Ma ci arriva. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e boccheggia prima di alzarsi a sedere e, sbattendo le palpebre, esclamare: “Quindi tu hai paura!” cosa che fa ridere piano Kita.

Non risponde. A queste cose Kita non risponde.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Alan si sveglia, la sua mano è vuota e lui non capisce. 

La camera è chiusa, entra a malapena un filo di luce dalla finestra e, allungando un po’ il braccio, per toccare il futon di Kita, si rende conto che è già freddo. 

Alan si alza a sedere, si guarda intorno ancora una volta e muove le dita, come se si dovesse convincere del vuoto che trova nel palmo della mano. Davvero non capisce. Sembra che ogni volta che si addormenta, in un modo o nell’altro, perde la presenza di Kita. Ha quasi voglia di non addormentarsi più, per non farlo più andare via. 

Ha le spalle indolenzite e gli occhi che gli si chiudono. Prende il cellulare, tirandolo dal cavo del caricatore, per controllare che ore siano e grugnisce al rendersi conto dell’ora perché —non sono nemmeno le sette. E Kita è già fuori dal letto. Davvero. Cosa fa quel ragazzo la mattina? Alan sospira e si sdraia di nuovo sul futon, con la faccia in su e le braccia ben larghe, guardando verso il soffitto. Deve star continuando a nevicare. C’è un silenzio assordante. Lo detesta. 

Gli piace molto di più vivere al campus universitario. Ci sono sempre persone che gridano e, quando ti affacci, qualcuno ti saluta sempre. Dal campus è facile arrivare in tanti posti, puoi conoscere nuovi locali in cui mangiare o posti da cui comprare merendine e, se proprio deve, Alan può incontrare i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra e giocare a pallavolo. Se non si sentisse così esausto, forse sarebbe rimasto al campus, forse ora starebbe giocando a pallavolo. Ha preso una pausa dall’università per scappare dai suoi problemi e qui ne ritrova altri -da cui forse è già scappato. 

La porta della camera striscia di lato e Kita entra, con lo sguardo basso e qualcosa in mano. Quando si rende conto che Alan è sveglio, col cellulare in mano, sorride. Alan si sbriga a sedersi, unisce i piedi e si tira un po’ in avanti, solo per rendersi conto che non ha niente da dire. “Ehi” lo saluta Kita, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Ha dei cachi tra le mani. Cachi essiccati. “Fuori nevica ancora.” Alan deve averli visti, quando è entrato in casa, appesi vicino alla porta. Eppure è sorpreso che decidano di mangiarne adesso. 

Kita non indossa più il pigiama. Ha dei pantaloni e un maglione marroncino che sembra più grande di lui addosso. Appoggia una cachi sulla mano vuota di Alan, per invitarlo a mangiare, il resto li appoggia su un fazzoletto e poi trai loro futon. Alan lo osserva. Kita sembra incuriosito da questo suo comportamento. 

“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiede. Il suo sorriso è calmo. Trasmette serenità, così come il suo tono di voce. “Sono andato a prenderli, così li avremmo potuti mangiare per colazione o merenda. Sarebbe dipeso da quando ti saresti svegliato. Vuoi ancora dormire?”

“Dovrei dormire?” chiede Alan, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Gira il cachi tra le mani, prima di portarselo tra le labbra. “Mi continui a ripetere di andare a dormire.”

“Sembri stanco.”

“Lo sembri anche tu” ribatte senza pensare. Uhm. Forse non è una cosa che avrebbe dovuto dire. Mastica il cachi. “Vuoi dormire anche tu?” aggiunge poi. Che è un buon recupero. Alan vorrebbe dormire con Kita accanto, adesso. Vorrebbe potersi svegliare senza doversi chiedere dove si sia cacciato Kita. Ingoia il cachi e torna a sostenere lo sguardo di Kita. Se fosse più facile capirlo, sarebbe anche più facile muoversi intorno a lui. Non che ad Alan siano mai piaciute le persone semplici. È solo un appunto, questo. 

“Sembro stanco?” gli chiede Kita, alzando un sopracciglio. Quindi non se n’è reso conto. “Eppure dormo bene.”

“Uhm” è la risposta di Alan, prima di sbadigliare. Si sdraia di nuovo, questa volta su un lato, e allunga il braccio, per prendere tra le dita la manica del maglione di Kita. “Dormiamo un altro po’” suggerisce con la voce roca. Ha il sapore dei cachi sulle labbra. Kita non ha mangiato. Fa sempre così lui. “Ti aiuto io, poi” lo ferma prima che possa protestare. Gli tira piano la manica del maglione, per dirgli di sdraiarsi accanto a lui. “So fare il bucato. Stirare. Lavare i piatti. Anche cucinare, se ti fidi abbastanza. So spazzare per terra, passare lo straccio. Sono abbastanza utile, sai?”

Kita arriccia il naso e sposta i cachi al lato del futon, con la mano libera. “Fare il bucato con questo tempo…” mormora, scuotendo la testa. “Forse non lo sai fare così bene, se lo proponi.”

“Ma so lavare i bagni.”

“Ah, quello sì che è utile.”

Alan alza un lato delle labbra. “Spolverare. Ridipingere casa, spalare la neve… se vuoi, posso prenderti un cane e poi portarlo a spasso, per farti sapere che so anche prendermi cura dei cani.”

“Non mi dire” esclama con un tono falsamente affascinato Kita. Sta trattenendo una risata. Dice sempre che Alan lo riesce a far ridere anche quando sta tanto giù. È una carta in loro favore. Se ridi, puoi anche essere contento.

Alan annuisce. “Porterò il tuo cane immaginario a fare una passeggiata, perché sono un ragazzo responsabile” promette. “Però dormiamo un altro po’. Solo qualche ora. Lo sai che le stanze vuote mi fanno paura.”

Kita si sdraia di lato, accanto a lui. È più vicino rispetto alla notte scorsa. Era seduto più vicino quindi, adesso, quando si è seduto sul futon. Alan non se n’era reso conto. “Ah, sì, questo lo sapevo” risponde a bassa voce. 

“Poi se ci addormentiamo e abbiamo fame, hai portato i cachi.”

“Sono stato previdente” si vanta Kita. 

“Lo sei sempre” gli dà man forte Alan, con un tono troppo grave. Questa serietà fa scoppiare a ridere Kita, e Alan si unisce alla sua risata quasi subito. “Un po’ di riposo non fa male, alla fine, no?”

Kita piega le ginocchia e sistema il cuscino sotto l’orecchio. “Certo che no” risponde. 

“Ed è solo per qualche ora” continua Alan. Allunga il braccio e prende la mano di Kita, piano, come Kita ha fatto la notte prima. Solo che Alan sente di mancare in delicatezza. Lui è più impaziente, sente di essere meno candido nelle sue azioni. Se provasse amicizia, solo quella, nei confronti di Kita, si sentirebbe meno peggio. Se non provasse questi stupidi sentimenti, potrebbe godersi la visita da un amico. Potrebbero ridere davvero di notte, mangiare cachi, parlare male della neve, senza la sensazione da parte di Alan di star facendo qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare. Come se stesse approfittando della gentilezza che gli viene mostrata. Non gli piace questa sensazione. 

Kita gli accarezza il dorso della mano col pollice. Ha le mani fredde. Deve essere uscito senza guanti. Non è da lui. 

“Non vogliamo certo rimanere a letto per tutto il giorno.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sono rimasti a letto per tutto il giorno. Sdraiati di fianco, fronte contro fronte, e Alan non pensa che questa cosa Kita potrà mai perdonargli questa bugia in cui lo ha trascinato. Per questo lo sta aiutando, lavando i piatti e spolverando e cose piccole così, che però rendono Kita abbastanza felice da continuare a pulire con un sorriso tra le labbra. È davvero facile da rendere felice. Ci vuole niente. La ricompensa vale dello sforzo, poi. E gli è sembrato di recuperare mesi e mesi di sonno, mentre giocherellava con le dita di Kita. La casa gli era sembrata meno spaventosa ed estranea, finché sono stati così vicini.

Alan muove le mani indolenzite dall’acqua fredda. Ha provato a usare quella calda, ma sembra che per un difetto dei tubi, o chissà che altro, l’acqua calda sia una prerogativa dei rubinetti in bagno. Non si è voluto lamentare. Ma le mani sono un po’ intorpidite. Se le passa sui pantaloni e poi le sfrega, attirando (senza volere, lo giura, senza volere) l’attenzione di Kita, che sta spolverando i mobili del salotto. 

“Non è uscita acqua calda?” gli chiede, alzandosi in piedi e camminando verso di lui. Oggi indossa un maglione verde che sembra essere rubato all’armadio del suo bisnonno. Non sembra davvero avere la sua età. A volte sembra farlo apposta. “Me lo dovevi dire.”

Alan fa una smorfia con le labbra, prima di posargli le mani sul viso. Nella sua testa, era un modo per dare fastidio a Kita. Quando fa freddo e qualcuno di freddo di tocca, ti vengono i brividi, provi una sensazione strana. Eh. Questo voleva fare, una specie di scherzo. Ma Kita sbatte le palpebre e aggrotta le sopracciglia. 

“Sei davvero freddo” mormora, prendendogli una mano. 

È una reazione deludente, ma così tanto da lui che Alan non può che sbuffare una risata e scrollare le spalle, tirando via le mani. “Non è niente” cerca di tranquillizzarlo. “Non erano tantissimi piatti. E c’era a malapena una pentola. Sono due giorni che non ti ho aiutato a fare niente in casa, lavare i piatti con acqua fredda non è niente.”

Alan pensava di aver scelto bene le parole, ma Kita adesso sembra soltanto irritato. Se ci fosse una guida alle espressioni di Kita (sono più o meno quattro)(Alan le riconosce il più delle volte), quest’espressione che lui indossa adesso sarebbe l’esempio perfetto di un broncio. Alan ha davvero detto qualcosa che non doveva dire, quindi. Uhm. Forse il commento sulla quantità dei piatti? Forse Kita è irritato perché ha ricordato che Alan lo ha convinto a rimanere a letto tutto il giorno, ieri, e lui detesta non fare quello che dovrebbe fare. O forse perché…

Kita apre un cassetto. Non c’è gran differenza nei suoi modi di comportarsi, se non stai attento alle sottigliezze. Kita non guarda Alan. “Tu con le mani ci lavori” gli ricorda. Prende un tubetto di crema e un asciugamano da cucina. “Se le unghie sono fragili, in partita si possono rompere e a ogni azioni staresti male. Se la tua pelle è secca, è più facile graffiarla. Se non ti prendi cura di ogni parte del tuo corpo, sarà difficile controllarla nei momenti in cui dovrai usarla.” 

“Ho solo lavato dei piatti” ribatte Alan. “Non mi puoi star davvero sgridando per questo.” Non gli dà fastidio. Essere sgridato, o anche la preoccupazione di Kita -quelli non sono dei veri e propri problemi. È solo che deve mantenere il punto. Certo Alan non poteva rimanere in silenzio mentre veniva trattato come un bambino. Non è quello il posto che gli spetta, quando si tratta di Kita. Lo possono trattare come un bambino tutti, ma non Kita. Vorrebbe davvero dire perdere tutto, accettare un trattamento del genere. Vorrebbe dire essere visto come uno dei gemelli, o qualcuno di cui prendersi cura. Vorrebbe dire perdere la posizione di pari con Kita. E Alan non vuole perdere proprio niente. 

Kita aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre avvolge le mani di Alan nell’asciugamano. “Li potevo lavare io i piatti.”

“Ormai li ho lavati io. Ti avevo detto che ti avrei aiutato, no? Non ti arrabbiare perché lo sto facendo.” Alan scrolla le spalle. 

Ah. Sì. Quello è un broncio di Kita in piena regola. “Non sono arrabbiato” ribatte Kita, continuando a fissare le loro mani. Sta mentendo. Gli si legge in faccia. Non deve aver trovato un modo per ribattere, però. Ah. Chi è il bambino ora? “Mi sono solo preoccupato.”

“Lo so che hai fatto così solo perché adori le mie mani” risponde Alan con un sorriso. È una battuta. Vorrebbe farlo ridere di nuovo. Allunga il collo e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. “Lo capisco. Non sei l’unico.”

Kita alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Sbatte le palpebre. Studia il viso di Alan. “È vero” dice poi. “Amo molto le tue mani.”

Alan ride dal nervoso. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


C’è stato un momento in cui Alan ha pensato che Kita provasse qualcosa per lui, ma è stato prima di rendersi conto che lui provava qualcosa per Kita. E comunque, pensa, era un malinteso. Niente su cui starsi a scervellare. A Kita piace molto osservare le persone. Tutto qua.

Alan gira la pagina del suo libro, lanciando un’occhiata a Kita, seduto davanti a lui, con un suo libro e un’espressione neutra. È difficile capire, da qua, se quello che sta leggendo gli piace oppure no. E non hanno molto altro da fare, vista la neve e un temporaneo spegnimento del Wi-Fi della casetta. Alan ha calcolato che, mettendo insieme la cucina, il salotto, la camera da letto e il bagno, questa casa misura poco più di cinquanta metri quadrati. Il cortile è molto più grande ma, ora come ora, è impossibile usarlo. Kita ha una piccola libreria. Hanno finito di lavare casa. Non c’è molto altro da fare. E questa casa -Alan non ne è affezionato. Almeno adesso non la odia come quando è arrivato. Sono miglioramenti.

Alan posa una guancia sulla mano, inclinando poco poco la testa. 

È davvero difficile capire quello che Kita fa per piacere e quello che fa per dovere. Chiedendo a lui, non c’è una vera differenza tra dovere e piacere. Dalle cose che fai bene, puoi ricavare piacere. Il piacere di stare in una casa pulita, il piacere di un buon piatto cucinato da te, il piacere di aver fatto qualcosa bene per te. Nella sua testa, il prima e il dopo sono un unico momento. Quando Alan ha provato a rispondere che quindi quello che gli piace non è tanto il fare le cose bene, ma il risultato delle cose fatte bene, Kita ha arricciato il naso. La soddisfazione del dopo fa parte del prima, gli ha risposto. E la routine fa parte della soddisfazione. Alan è arrivato alla conclusione che a Kita piace più la ripetizione che il risultato dei suoi sforzi.

Una routine ben pensata scandisce la giornata. Sapere quello che farai, come lo farai, in che momento lo farai, porta sicurezza. E a Kita piace la sicurezza della ripetizione. Così come gli piacciono le persone che fanno parte di questa ripetizione. 

Alan era una di quelle persone. Da qui è partito il malinteso. Se c’è una cosa di cui è grato al se stesso del liceo è di non aver comunque detto niente. Non avrebbe sopportato l’umiliazione di essere rifiutato senza nemmeno essersi confessato. Avrebbe potuto rovinare la loro amicizia, questo. Ma il modo in cui Kita lo guardava mentre si allenava sulle battute, oppure come lo aspettava, seduto vicino alla porta della palestra, per tornare a casa, non gli sembrava essere il tipo di sguardo che… ma a Kita piace l’ordine. Era solo un malinteso, sì, solo Alan troppo pieno di sé e con l’embrione di un amore di cui non si è ancora liberato. Nient’altro. 

Kita gira la pagina del libro e fa una smorfia con le labbra. Alan si alza in piedi e si muove verso la cucina, grattandosi la nuca.

Tornando indietro con la memoria, crede che i suoi sentimenti per Kita a quel punto della loro conoscenza erano già lì, a germogliare. Forse Alan ha mentito a se stesso e già dalla prima volta che si sono incontrati lui ha iniziato a provare qualcosa di diverso dall’amicizia. Anche se, cercando di ricordare bene, Alan non ricorda il momento della loro presentazione o quando si sono parlati la prima volta. Ricorda, di Kita, con chiarezza, la mano sulla schiena, quando si sono fatti il bagno insieme durante il primo ritiro di squadra, nella Golden Week. È stato in quel momento? Avevano sedici anni appena. Una cosa del genere avrebbe dell’incredibile. Sarebbe anche un po’ triste.

Alan prende un bicchiere, per riempirlo di acqua.

Vorrebbe dire che tutti i ricordi che ha di Kita sono stati filtrati da questo suo amore non corrisposto, ampliando o minimizzando dei gesti che Kita ha fatto negli anni. Non sorprende che, nonostante il tempo che passando insieme, Alan non riesca a capire un bel niente di Kita, se è così. Omimi ha più possibilità di rimanere amico di Kita. Anche perché è questo quello che lui vuole. E Alan sente questo come se fosse un affronto, un’ingiustizia, anche. Perché il rapporto tra Omimi e Kita è naturale e non c’è nessuna forzatura e nessuno lo rovinerà mai, quel rapporto, nessuno cammina sulle uova o deve pensare alle cose due volte, prima di parlare. Perché per Alan e Kita non può essere lo stesso?

Se prima Kita avesse detto una cosa del genere a Omimi, cosa sarebbe...?

Alan si muove di nuovo verso il tavolino, si siede al suo posto e lascia il bicchiere d’acqua a Kita. Poi torna a far finta di leggere il suo libro, nella stessa posizione di poco prima, cercando anche la riga a cui si era fermato di leggere. Uhm. Era fermo a home, gli sembra. Home, home, home. Dove sarà finita quella stupida…?

Kita prende il bicchiere in mano, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal suo libro. Muove le dita sul libro. Fa una smorfia con le labbra, come se le stesse mordendo. “Grazie” borbotta.

“Ah.” Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non ti preoccupare” risponde, con un gesto della mano. 

Si vedeva da lontano che Kita aveva sete. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Smette di nevicare la mattina del quarto giorno. 

Kita e Alan hanno un lavoro da fare, quindi. Ci sono ancora nuvoloni in cielo e forse nevicherà ancora entro sera, ma Kita continua a ripetere che non vuole che si accumuli troppa neve all’entrata. Se poi ne avesse avuto bisogno, avrebbe di nuovo spalato la neve, non sarebbe stato un problema. Quindi. Alan e Kita sono in piedi all’entrata di casa, con due pale, le teste coperte da dei cappelli pesanti (cuciti dalla nonna) e dei guanti che Alan non è poi così sicuro che vadano bene per spalare la neve. E ne ha la conferma, quando iniziano a togliere la neve da davanti l’entrata, ma non ha intenzione di dire niente a Kita. Sarebbe una specie di sconfitta questa e Alan sa quali sono le battaglie che non può perdere.

Kita neanche si lamenta. Infila la pala sotto la neve e la sposta in avanti, senza scivolare sul terreno ghiacciato. Potrebbe anche sembrare un gioco. Spingere via la neve. Vedere chi arriva all’entrata del giardino prima. Girarsi e ridere, mentre Kita fa una smorfia con le labbra. A nessuno piace perdere, alla fine. Ed è divertente vedere Kita che prova a essere più veloce di lui. È quasi tenero.

Alan spinge di lato la neve, ammassandola oltre la porta, di lato, perché no dia fastidio a nessuno. No sapeva che spalare la neve fosse così facile. Si sta divertendo. “Kita” lo chiama, girandosi verso la porta di casa. “Dopo essere andati da tua nonna, dovremmo fare un pupazzo di neve” suggerisce. Da piccolo ha sempre voluto giocare con la neve. Chissà perché ha perso interesse, crescendo. Qui c’è così tanta neve… si potrebbero divertire. Forse una battaglia di neve? Potrebbero farne una. Alan potrebbe anche vincere. Sa dove trovare la neve.

Kita sta in piedi in mezzo al viottolo che hanno appena spalato, tiene stretta la pala tra le mani e prima guarda verso la porta di casa, poi guarda verso Alan. Sembra star pensando. Le sue espressioni continuano a non cambiare, ma sembra essere preso da un qualche pensiero, mentre guarda la neve messa da parte. Forse non gli piace l’idea di costruire un pupazzo di neve. O starà pensando che non hanno tecnica per costruire un pupazzo di neve. O forse pensa a quanto si potrebbe divertire la vecchia squadra a giocare con la neve qui. Sì, forse è l’ultima. 

Kita torna a guardare Alan e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa. Non dice niente. Prende la sua pala e la trascina con sé, muovendosi verso Alan con passi decisi. E questo è strano. Kita posa la pala su un lato, stando attento a non farla cadere, rimane a controllarla per qualche secondo, in realtà. Poi si gira verso Alan. 

“Succede qualcosa?” gli chiede. Non ha in mano nessuna palla di neve, quindi non può essere un suo modo per vincere un’ipotetica battaglia di palle di neve. Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non gli sembra di aver fatto qualcosa che meritasse un qualche tipo di rimprovero. E non pensa di aver fatto niente per irritare Kita in questi cinque minuti. Allora davvero non capisce cosa gli passi per la mente a questo ragazzo, davvero lui non…

Kita si toglie i guanti dalle mani e accorcia la distanza tra loro due con due passi. Guarda Alan dal suo metro e settanta-qualcosa. Ha il mento puntato verso l’alto e non c’è niente di diverso da quando ha guardato Alan dopo che aveva lavato i piatti, o quando gli ha portato un bicchiere d’acqua, o quando cucinano insieme. È quello stesso sguardo. Ma c’è qualcosa che...

“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiede ancora Alan, con la testa inclinata.

Kita non cambia espressione. Sembra solo star pensando. Pensa, mentre prende le mani di Alan, avvolte nei guanti pieni di neve, e sta pensando, quando si alza in punta di piedi. Forse non sta pensando, quando posa le labbra sul lato delle labbra di Alan. 

È freddo. 

Alan non capisce subito. Non è proprio un bacio sulle labbra. Kita si è assicurato che non fosse così. Ma è un bacio che vuole essere un bacio sulle labbra. Kita e il suo respiro rimangono sul viso di Alan per qualche secondo. Non c’è nessuno schiocco. Ma le labbra fredde di Kita si allontanano e così anche Kita.

“Andiamo dalla nonna” gli dice poi, girandosi verso l’uscita e mettendosi i guanti. “Non vede l’ora di vederti, lo sai.”

Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. 

Deve aver perso un passaggio. 

Deve aver perso...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alan ferma Kita prima che possa aprire la porta della sua casetta in mezzo al nulla, tirandolo dal bordo della giacca, piano piano. Tiene la testa bassa e sente di non riuscire a dire nulla, ma sa anche che, se non dirà nulla… allora niente. Non cambierà niente. Non saprà niente. Non risolverà niente. Lui qualcosa lo vuole risolvere, però. Sente ancora il fantasma delle labbra fredde di Kita su di lui e hanno fatto finta di niente, a casa della nonna, perché -ma non può entrare in quella casa senza sapere che cosa sta succedendo. Cosa ne pensa Kita. È molto interessato a cosa pensa lui. Vuole davvero sapere. 

Kita era pronto a girare la chiave nella porta, ma, quando sente Alan chiamarlo, tira giù le braccia e si gira verso di lui, rimanendo in ginocchio sullo scalino dell’entrata. 

Non c’è nessun lampione funzionante, intorno casa di Kita. L’unica luce che hanno è quella flebile di una luna calante, coperta, il più delle volte da grossi nuvoloni. I loro visi sono a malapena visibili e Alan riesce a sentire il suo respiro diventare anidride carbonica tra loro. Fa freddo. Non vuole entrare senza sapere. Non sa come chiedere. 

Alan sente il cuore in gola da questa mattina. Ha sorriso alla nonna. Ha mangiato con lei. Le ha raccontato la sua vita a Tokyo e come si stava trovando all’università. Se anche aveva incontrato Kita durante le partite dell’Inarizaki, poche settimane fa, non vede la nonna da mesi. E questo Kita-san non sembra volerglielo perdonare. Ha preparato un banchetto perché sia Kita che Alan mangiassero tantissimo e li aveva ascoltati, li aveva abbracciati e sembrava felicissima di averli visti. E nonostante quanto fosse felice di vederla, Alan non riusciva a non guardare Kita e sentire il cuore in gola e un dolore al petto, insieme alla pungente curiosità. Che cosa succede?

Cosa ti è venuto in mente? 

Perché mi hai non-baciato?

Le domande ci sono. Sono domande lecite. Alan le ha ben chiare in testa. Ma non riesce a farle ad alta voce. Quando prova ad aprire la bocca, sente il petto ancora più pesante e il battito del cuore gli pulsa nelle orecchie. Sente di non avere voce. Detesta non avere voce. Non lascia andare Kita, che lo guarda in silenzio, sedendosi sullo scalino più in alto, con le braccia incrociate. Sta pensando anche lui? Alan non riesce a dire nulla. Parlare con Kita è facile. Fargli domande, ascoltarlo rispondere. La loro amicizia si basa su loro che fanno domande per capire che cosa intendono con parole o azioni. Proprio perché non sono simili hanno fatto di tutto per creare un rapporto in cui si potesse chiedere tutto, in qualunque momento. 

E adesso Alan non riesce a parlare. 

È buio. Fa freddo. E Alan è terrorizzato. (Come lo era la prima notte.)(Nella stanza di Kita.)(Con quel silenzio assordante che non lo faceva pensare.) Alan deglutisce. Cerca di prendere un respiro profondo, ma non ci riesce. 

Per questo Kita fa proprio quello che ha fatto quella notte. Ha fatto scivolare le dita, nascoste sotto l’enorme giacca, fino a prendere le dita di Alan tra le sue, e aspetta. Aspetta tanto. Aspetta con pazienza. Ma questa cosa non aiuta molto. Alan è ancora più nervoso adesso. Il suo cuore batte ancora più forte. Non pensa di riuscire a respirare bene. Ugh. Tutta quella calma e mai una volta che riesca a dire o fare quello che vuole nei momenti importanti. 

Non riesce a parlare con Kita. Non riesce a stare calmo durante le partite. 

È un incubo. 

Si siede su uno scalino più in basso rispetto a Kita e chiude gli occhi. Voleva prendersi una pausa dai suoi problemi all’università. È caduto tra le braccia di Kita. Non riesce a fare domande. O a parlare. Lo odia. 

“Non ti ho chiesto perché sei venuto fino a qui” sussurra Kita, giocherellando con le loro dita. “Perché ti conosco e so che sei una persona che non si lascia scoraggiare facilmente. Non sei un codardo, non sei una persona che scappa. Io lo so. L’ho visto. Ti conosco. So che sei una persona che chiede tanto da se stessa, però. Che pensa di dover dare sempre il centoventi percento, anche quando è impossibile farlo. E cercare di dare sempre più del massimo che puoi dare, è stancante. Ti fa anche male. Ho pensato: forse ha bisogno di una pausa ed è venuto qui. Era così? È per questo che sei qui?”

Alan non alza lo sguardo su di lui. Deglutisce. Non riesce a dire niente. Davvero non capisce perché è così difficile adesso anche solo stare in piedi. La domanda è semplice. Perché non riesce a farla?

Kita gli accarezza il dorso della mano con il pollice. “E io avevo bisogno che ci fossi tu, qui” continua a bassa voce. “Perché non sono abituato a questa casa. A volte mi viene voglia di tornare a Kobe. A Kobe in generale, ma di solito a Kobe nella vecchia casa, perché -sento di aver lasciato lì tante cose. Non ho paura delle volpi, o dei lupi qui. Nemmeno dei ladri. Ma di dimenticare le cose sì. Non tutto. Alcune cose. Com’era stare con voi. Come tu mi facevi ridere. Queste cose. Questa casa… non ci sono memorie per me qui. È tutto nuovo. È eccitante, sì, quando puoi fare qualcosa, ma, con tutta questa neve, mi sono sentito seppellire vivo. Avevo bisogno di te.”

Alan si inumidisce le labbra. Quindi anche lui aveva ragione. Aveva pensato a qualcosa del genere. Il tocco di Kita è leggero. Ha lo stesso significato per lui? Loro di solito devono parlare tanto, perché —Alan non è Omimi. Non è così simile a Kita, per lui è difficile capirlo, ma… è anche tanto facile. In questo momento, Kita è chiaro, dice quello che pensa, non sta parlando in modo logico ma… come persona. Come se stesso. E questo è calmante. Il suo tono è calmante. La sua mano è calmante. 

“La vita da scapolo non fa per me. Non mi piace l’idea di dover trovare qualcuno. Non voglio nessuno. Voglio te. Voglio riempirla di ricordi di te, questa casa, come l’altra casa era piena di tuoi ricordi, per questo ti ho baciato. Forse non voglio tornare a Kobe, ma voglio andare da te.”

Alan sente voglia di piangere. Non lo fa, ma sente il naso gelato pizzicargli e non vede poi così bene Kita, che sta a poche dita da lui. Se si concentra, può sentire il suo respiro sul viso. “Non potrei trovare calma da nessun altro” confessa, con la voce bassa. Ed è stupido che la prima frase che riesce a dire è questa. Piega la testa di lato e la posa sulle ginocchia di Kita. Non riesce a parlare, guardandolo negli occhi. “Me lo sono ricordato alle Nazionali.”

Kita muove le dita. “Che cosa?”

“Quanto mi mancavi.” È imbarazzante quanto sia felice di poterlo dire ad alta voce senza sentirsi stupido. Kita e il suo golfino beige che tifa per la nuova Inarizaki e sorride, quando fanno punto, e rimane in silenzio, quando si deve battere, vivrà sempre nella sua memoria come il Kita che gli ha ricordato cosa voleva dire avere qualcuno con una bottiglia d’acqua in più per te, che ricorda le tue piccole abitudini. È il Kita che ride sotto i baffi alle battute più stupide e il cui sguardo ti ricorda. Ricorda che: piano e con precisione, Alan può fare tutto. “Solo tu mi dai calma. È come se mi facessi respirare.”

Kita scivola sul gradino di Alan, togliendogli l'appoggio alla testa. Porta con sé un po’ di neve, che cade sui pantaloni di Alan, ma non importa. Kita è seduto a metà sulle gambe di Alan, la sua giacca posa la mano libera sotto la mascella di Alan, per alzargli la testa e guardarlo negli occhi. “Questa volta, vado per un bacio vero. Va bene?” gli chiede.

Vorrebbe potergli vedere il viso. Fa freddo. Il respiro di Kita sta già sul suo viso. “Per favore” gli risponde con mezza voce Alan. E forse Kita sorride. 

È uno dei suoi più grandi vanti in questi anni, è essere l’unico, al di fuori della nonna, che è in grado di far ridere Kita. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vederlo ridere adesso. Ma ci sono solo linee e quel tocco freddo. E poi le labbra morbide di Kita sulle sue. 

Hanno entrambi il naso ghiacciato. La mano di Kita sta sotto il mento di Alan e sono seduti su un gradino pieno di neve. Di sicuro si ammaleranno, se non entrano in casa. Ma Kita ha le labbra morbide. Anche il suo bacio, come il suo tocco è leggero, ha qualcosa di delicato. Fa venire voglia ad Alan di piangere. Piangere di gioia perché —questa delicatezza, così come quello sguardo, così come quella risata, Kita la sta dedicando a lui. A lui soltanto. E Alan lo sta amando nel suo modo giusto. Il suo modo di amarlo è giusto. Kita non sta cercando qualcos’altro da lui. 

Alan non riesce a vedere nulla, ma sente la mano di Kita fermare il loro bacio, per accarezzargli sotto l’occhio con il pollice e sente Kita baciargli la fronte. Baciargli il naso. Baciargli i due occhi e poi tornare a baciargli le labbra. Piano. Senza fretta. Con una calma irritante. Anche Alan lo vuole baciare. Anche Alan è innamorato di lui. 

Deve combattere l’istinto di abbassare la testa e nascondere il viso, anche se non cambierebbe nulla. 

“Kita” lo chiama piano. Riesce a sentire un gufo bubolare. Incredibile come abbia così tanto da dire. Kita si muove di lato (solo un po’) per lasciarlo parlare. “Fa freddo.”

Kita sbuffa una risata. “Scusa.” Gli dà un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, prima di alzarsi in piedi (Alan si pente di essersi lamentato per il freddo nel momento stesso in cui non sente più Kita su di lui)(fa freddo, ma avrebbe potuto sopportare)(avrebbe dovuto)(che odio), girare la chiave nella serratura e aprire la porta. 

Nel farlo, non lascia mai andare la mano di Alan. E, appena entra in casa,dopo essersi tolto le scarpe e le giacche, Kita si alza in punta di piedi e dà una serie di piccoli baci ad Alan. Sembra davvero essere felice. 

Ed è felice anche Alan. 

  
  



End file.
